


It’s been a while

by yungilvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Song Mingi, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Kim Hongjoong, i know y’all are here for the smut and i will deliver, little fluff at the end but it’s very minuscule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr
Summary: Mingi hasn’t been fucked in a while and gets riled up easily when hongjoong accidentally grinds against him. Also, like a paragraph of fluff.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 105





	It’s been a while

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there shouldn't be any more mistakes and i edited it. :) enjoy

Mingi felt ecstatic. Due to their busy schedules, his boyfriends, Hongjoong and Yunho were never available to hang out. Sure, when everyone got home from practice they would go into their shared rooms and cuddle themselves to sleep, but that wasn’t enough for Mingi. 

He was stressed and so were his boyfriends, evident by the coffee Hongjoong drank, which he only drinks when he’s really stressed out. But for now, everything was done. They had just finished tour and could now rest a bit. So, the boyfriends took their rightfully earned time to cuddle. Not fall asleep, but just enjoy each other’s presence. Mingi felt sated in between his two lovers, Yunho’s hand running through his hair and Hongjoong’s hand running up and down his waist. 

Hongjoong, who was behind the younger, shifted and his member, which was in his pants, brushed against Mingi’s ass, who proceeded to whimper and push back against him. Realizing what he had done, Mingi’s face reddened as he put his face into Yunho’s neck, leaving the two eldest to look at each other and smirk. 

You see, before they got stressed out with tour, they had sex almost on the daily. Mingi had gotten so good at taking their cocks, they could basically slide into him whenever they wanted and he would oblige, taking whatever they had to give him. But, since they’ve been busy on tour, they haven’t been able to stuff Mingi up. And the way Mingi reacted to Hongjoong’s slight grind showed them that Mingi wanted to be filled up just as much as they wanted to fill him up. And, who are they to say no to their baby? 

So, Yunho grabbed Mingi’s hair roughly and pulled his face from his neck, so Mingi was looking him in the eyes. His eyes flicked down to where Hongjoong’s hands had risen to Mingi’s chest and saw him flick the bud, Mingi shivering in response. He chuckled along with Hongjoong and looked back into Mingi’s eyes. 

“Such a sensitive baby. You want us to fill you up sweetheart?” Mingi nodded his head in response, unable to form words as Hongjoong began kneading his ass. The boys knew what that meant, but it didn’t mean they weren’t going to tease their baby. 

“Come on baby boy, you know better that that. We need words. Yes or no.” Hongjoong said into Mingi’s neck, sucking marks into it. Mingi whimpered out a “yes” and that’s all it took for the boys to begin ripping mingi’s clothes off. Mingi was placed on Hongjoongs lap in 15 seconds(clothes already off because when the two were determined, they were determined) back to Hongjoong’s chest and Yunho sat infront of them, between both of their spread out legs. Yunho saw a glimpse of Hongjoong’s finger before it disappeared into their lover, causing a moan to erupt from Mingi’s mouth. Hongjoong noticed the easy slide of his fingers and got a shiver of excitement. 

“Baby, have you been fingering yourself while we weren’t with you?” 

“Y-yes. I wanted to k-keep my self open inc-case you wanted to t-take me again.” Mingi moaned out, Hongjoong’s now 2 fingers never stopping to let him talk. Both men let out a groan and Yunho placed his hand on the younger’s dick, starting a slow pace with his hand. 

“We appreciate that baby. But please, don’t ever touch yourself without our permission, understand? You’re our flower and no one else, not even you, can touch, okay?” Mingi shivered and nodded, starting to feel numb at the pleasure he was receiving from his bottom half. 

The boys kept relentlessly teasing the younger, bringing him to only whimpers and moans. Finally, Hongjoong decided he had enough and wanted to get the real party started. 

“Baby, do you think you can take both of us today?” Hongjoong asked, pressing small bites up his lovers neck until he got to his earlobe, where he bit down to hear a whimper. 

“Yes, god please yes. I need to be full. Please fill me up please.” Mingi begged, neediness taking over any sense of pride or humiliation he felt and filling it up with the need to have his lovers buried deep inside of him. 

“Alright baby boy, we’ll give you what you want” the tallest replied, giving Hongjoong a smirk and beginning to take his clothes off. He knew both of his lovers were looking at him, awaiting the moment when they would be able to see his gloriously naked body. Once in his birthday suit, he easily lifted mingi off of hongjoongs lap, moving him to his own so other could take his clothes off(mingi might be tall, but he’s light enough for both Hongjoong and Yunho to pick up). Both of the horny lovers watched every moment of his stripping, gleaming in anticipation for what was promised to happen. Once Hongjoong finished stripping, he moved behind Mingi to press more kisses into his neck. 

Yunho (thankful that the lube was already beside the bed) had stuck 4 of his fingers into Mingi while Hongjoong was taking his clothes off. Mingi had already become loud, moaning and whimpering variations of his lovers names, but that wasn’t enough for his lovers. They wanted to make him scream. They wanted to fuck him so rough and so good the boy wouldn’t remember anything other then his boyfriends’ names. 

“You’re so good baby-boy. Doing so well for us, taking my fingers so well. Ugh, I just wanna stick my dick in you. Would you like that baby? Do you want our cocks filling you up so good so the only thing you think of is us. Till the only thing in your mind is Hongjoong and I? Till we make you fucking scream?”

“Y-yes please.” Is all that Mingi could mutter before whimpering at the loss of Yunho’s fingers. He felt Hongjoong at his bottom, dick sliding easily between his cheeks as he was lubed up. 

As he started to push in, it took everything in his power to not pound into the taller. Not having sex for a while had made Mingi tight(even though they thoroughly prepped him), reminding Hongjoong of their first time, when Mingi was just a virgin. 

“He’s so fucking tight Yunho. It’s like i’m taking his virginity again.” Both men chuckled at that and Mingi moaned in response. Hongjoong continued to push in, feeling Mingi’s walls spread in order to accept his cock. Once he was fully in, Mingi let out an almost pornographic moan. Luckily, they had bought their own apartment away from the guys so Mingi could be as loud as he wanted. “Fuck Yunho, you gotta get in here with me.” Hongjoong said, voice muffled with his lover’s tongue down his throat. 

Yunho, dick already lubed up, started to press into Mingi. It was a tight fit, but Yunho didn’t stop until he was fully immersed inside of his boyfriend. 

To be honest, the stretch hurt Mingi a lot. They probably should have prepped him more but he understood how eager his lovers were to get inside of him, and that made him proud. He knew he was the only person that his lovers wanted to be inside, and if being inside him made them happy, then they could be inside him forever. 

His boyfriends, being the ever-loving lovers they were, stayed stone-still, knowing that the stretch was a lot for Mingi. After a few minutes, Mingi started to adjust himself, getting ready to start riding the others. Yunho growled and quickly tightened his grip on his hips, halting any movement the younger could make. Hongjoong bit the spot he was kissing on his neck and looked up, grabbing a handful of the younger’s hair and turning his head to make him look into his eyes. 

“I thought you said you knew the rules, baby boy. We fuck you, and you take it however we want. It’s not the other way. You don’t get to fuck your self. That’s our job. Be a good boy and let us fuck you” Hongjoong growled, giving Mingi a harsh slap on his bottom. Mingi moaned at the words and fell pliant, fully giving himself to them and allowing them to fuck him like they wanted to. 

Hongjoong was the first to pull back, when he pushed back in, Yunho started to pull out. They set a rhythm of thrusts, one pulling out while the other thrusted in. The feeling of each other’s members running against each other in Mingi’s tight hole was euphoric, and they all knew none of them would last particularly long. 

“C-close” was all mingi could mutter as he let out another ear shattering moan. With the positioning they were in, his prostate was being hit everytime they fucked into him, leaving him unable to do anything but moan, shiver, and take it like he was meant to. His lovers decided that they were also ready so they increased their pace, fucking into the boy with animalistic thrusts as they whispered dirty phrases into his ear, knowing that the younger loved dirty talk. 

“Fuck babe, you take us so well. You were made for our cocks. Are you gonna come Mingi? Are you gonna be the best boy and come for us like the good little slut you are?” and that’s what did it. Yunho’s words had him screaming his lovers' names as he came. The latter two quickly followed, the tightened hole squeezing every last drop of their come until they were run dry. They slowly pulled out, Yunho getting up to get a towel and hongjoong placing Mingi back on the bed. He called to Yunho to get the spare comforter, unable to get up because of a clingy Mingi holding onto him for dear life.

Yunho came back into the room and smiled at the scene before him. Hongjoong and Mingi were cuddled together on the bed, marks from their mouths littered their chests. Yunho quickly cleaned off the two and then himself. He quickly changed the comforter, which was a hassle as the two wouldn’t get up so he had to pull it out from under them. But, eventually, he was finally in the bed, hugging Mingi from behind and holding hongjoong’s waist from where he was laying in front of Mingi. The two looked at each other and then the sleeping boy, pressing a kiss to his head and whispering cute “i love you”s to Mingi and each other. They quickly fell asleep, content smiles on their faces and love-marks on their chests. They had missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the smexy time you just read! I have a few more ideas and I cannot wait to add to the Yunho and mingi tag because we deserve more fanfiction dammit :(( 
> 
> Anyways i hope you all had a wonderful day and I hope you continue to have a wonderful day. Drop good Mingi/ Yunho or Mingi/Hongjoong smuts if you want. Also, lmk if this had dom/sub undertones because I think it does but i could also be completely wrong lmao.


End file.
